Un último suspiro
by Pitapafrita
Summary: Me tomo de la mano de James y camino hacia adelante. Un último suspiro de dudas, un último suspiro de inseguridad, un último suspiro de luz blanca... [¡Feliz día de muertos!]


**[[** Este fic participa en el reto especial "La Santa Muerte del Potterverso" del foro "Provocare Ravenclaw". **]]**

* * *

 **Un último Suspiro**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes y sus situaciones pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y sus respectivos dueños. Yo sólo los tomo un rato para compartirles la historia que inventé.

* * *

—¡Harry no, Harry no, por favor Harry no! —digo suplicante ante el hombre de rostro blanco que se levanta sobre mí.

—¡Apártate, muchacha estúpida... hazte a un lado, ahora!

—¡Harry no! ¡Por favor… ten misericordia… ten misericordia! —No soy estúpida. O quizás sí: el amor nos hace llegar a caminos que nunca habíamos pensado recorrer, a caer en el punto de perder nuestros sentidos por aquel ser amado. En estos momentos sólo estoy pidiendo el perdón para una criatura inocente, que aún no conoce la maldad y que al ser mi hijo, lo protegeré hasta el final. Todos nos podemos arrepentir, sólo hay que saber perdonar, y perdonarnos.

—¡Ésta es mi última advertencia...! —Me dice. ¿Acaso no puede usted advertir que no estoy dispuesta a abandonar a mi hijo?

—¡Harry no! ¡Harry no! ¡haré cualquier cosa! Mátame... mátame a mí en su lugar... —El amor nos hace ser capaces de todo, de cualquier cosa. _La vida es una continuación de amor eterno._

—¡Avada Kedavra!

Es lo último que escucho antes de una ráfaga de aire fresco envuelva mi cuerpo. Un rayo de luz verde me da en medio del pecho, y me deja helada. Mientras siento mi cuerpo caer el suelo, de alguna manera vuelvo a sentir cierto calor en mí, aunque no sabría porqué. Dejo salir un último suspiro y me siento cerrar los ojos, antes de sentir que pertenezco al todo y a la nada.

Siempre sentí mucha curiosidad al saber qué habría después de la muerte. Desde que era una niña, deseaba saber si había algo más allá, más lejos de donde los sentidos alcanzan a escuchar o percibir; cuando me enteré que había un mundo aún más allá de lo que había conocido hasta entonces, cuando me hicieron ver que yo era especial, que era una bruja creí que estaría un paso más cerca de la respuesta, pero me equivocaba.

Si desde niña había pensado que las brujas eran malas y temibles, capaces sólo de causar daño y temor, me dí cuenta que no era así; las brujas eran gente buena, capaces de usar _magia_ ¡y que muy pronto yo también estaría usando esa magia!

Así pues, si a nuestros sentidos perdidos en frivolidades y cosas simples de la vida se negaban a creer que existía la magia verdadera ¿porqué nuestros sentidos se seguían cegando a creer que había algo más allá del momento en que el corazón se detenía? ¿Qué había en la _siguiente etapa del viaje_ al que llamamos camino de la vida? ¿Se acababa ese camino? ¿O simplemente comenzábamos a recorrer otra senda?

Mientras crecía, las dudas también crecían conmigo. Pensaba que entre los magos habría mayor claridad a mis preguntas, y aunque algunos me dieron respuestas muy sabias, no hacían más que orientar mis conjeturas hacía nuevos rumbos de investigación _"Las personas que han tenido una experiencia cercana a la muerte describen una luz al final de un túnel o cierta visión, pero no tenemos certezas ya que, hasta ahora, nadie que haya muerto de verdad resucitó."_ Solían decirme mirándome con un rostro lleno de curiosidad al ver a una chica tan dulce y risueña como yo interrogarse con tales frases. Aunque me volví parte del mundo que pude conocer, no abandoné el lugar de dónde venía, y su información que me brindaba, aunque supiera que mientras siguieran tan cerrados, igual serían sus respuestas, cerradas a nuevas soluciones. _"Los científicos, tienen palabras para describir qué pasa con nuestra consciencia luego que nuestro corazón deja de latir y damos un ultimo suspiro"_ ¿hasta que punto son sinceras sus palabras? ¿Cómo saber si creerles? ¿Cómo saber si no?

Treinta segundos. Instantes en los que el cerebro aún será capaz de razonar acerca de lo que está a punto de pasar, lo que está dejando atrás y lo que está pasando ahora.

Siempre deseé que al irme dejara todo tranquilo, que pudiera partir de aquí como una persona plena. Aunque he encontrado la felicidad, uno de los dos amores de toda mi vida se queda aquí, solo, y con toda una vida por delante... Si es que ese maldito no se la arrebata primero. La mera idea me hace sentir triste, y querer derrumbarme, pero ya no hay un dolor físico que te pueda dañar, sólo hay un adelante.

Me percato de que estoy desnuda. ¿Deberia temer a algo o a alguna regla de urbanidad que me impida vestir así? No tengo miedo de mi falta de ropa, ni a mi cuerpo en todo su esplendor, porque me conozco a mí misma. Éste cuerpo que tantas veces me dio placer y alegrias terrenales... Pero de alguna forma una parte de mí que no es física sigue intacta.

Una figura alta, que no llego a distinguir espera unos metros frente a mí. Me acerco con precaución a ella...

—¡Lily! —Dice la figura antes de estar a su altura. Cuando menos me lo espero, termino envuelta en un abrazo por _él_. Después de haber pasado tantos años conociéndolo como no voy a reconocerlo. Permanecemos abrazados por un tiempo, sintiendo incluso una experiencia distinta a nuestros abrazos en vida; incluso el ambiente es distinto, creo que se respira... Paz.

—James... —Susurro a su oido—. ¿Qué sigue? Tengo miedo... —Murmuro en un tono de voz más bajo; no estoy segura de que esto último sea verdad, sólo quiero oírlo decirme que todo estará bien, y que seguiremos juntos pase lo que pase.

—Te amo, y prometí amarte hasta que muriera —Me responde, mientras me abraza aún más fuerte —, pero ahora cambio lo que dije. Te amo, y si hay una vida después de esta, te amaré también entonces.

—Y yo a ti —respondo sonriendo. No temo a su desnudez ni a la mía, nos conocemos hasta la médula. Yo soy suya, y él es mío, aunque al mismo tiempo, ninguna persona nos pertenezca, ni le pertenezcamos a nadie.

Después de un tiempo (no sabría decir si fueron horas, minutos o segundos, pero digo ¿ahora eso importa?) escucho como si un par de puertas se abrieran en la distancia. Quizás esté a punto de encontrar la respuesta a la pregunta que en algunos casos llegaba a atormentarme hasta dormir, quizás no. ¿Me perdonarán por todo lo que hice, por lo que pude haber hecho y por lo que no? Confío en que sí.

Me tomo de la mano de James y camino hacia adelante. Un último suspiro de dudas, un último suspiro de inseguridad, un último suspiro de luz blanca...

* * *

¡Feliz día de muertos a todos!

Si no saben que es, les recomiendo buscarlo en Google, es una fiesta característica de México en la cual se busca celebrar y honrar a los difuntos de una manera alegre :")


End file.
